ooewimodulefandomcom_de-20200215-history
OÖWi Wiki
'+ + + This Wiki is mostly abondended. Follow the former main contributors to see where and how this ideas got developed further. '//*de''' Das Wiki ist überwiegend verlassen. Um zu sehen, wohin und wie sich die Ideen hier weiterentwickeln, einfach den damaligen Hauptbeiträgern folgen. OWi Project Lars Zimmermann Grüne Stadt Planung OPENiT Festival . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . old wiki . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . '''de Dieses Wiki ist angelegt worden vom Projekt OWi – Open Source für Ökologisches Kreislauf-Wirtschaften. Aber es ist offen für andere. Wenn Ihr ein Projekt habt und das Wiki benutzen wollt, wenn ihr z.B. auf Peer Production (also offenes, gemeinsames Arbeiten und Teilen) setzt und Lust habt, dieses Wiki dafür zu verwenden – los geht’s! Das Wiki wird technisch getragen und aufrechtherhalten von Wikia. Es werden jede Woche Sicherheitskopien in einem freien Format erstellt. Bei Interesse daran oder Fragen und Ideen zum Wiki könnt ihr Lars schreiben. en This Wiki was created by and for the OWi Project – OWi is for Open Source Ecological Economy. But it is open for others. If you need a wiki for your project or peer production and like to use this wiki for it – feel free to do it! The wiki is provided by Wikia. It is possible to get backups of it. If you are interessted in it write to Lars. Einige Projekte im Wiki | Some Projects in the wiki . OWi - Open Regenerative Design thumb|90pxde OWi - Arbeit für offenes ökologisches Wirtschaften anhand von Open Source Regenerativem (aka Cradle to Cradle) Design. Es geht um Produkte, die vollständig recyclebar sind, die vollständig wieder zu Ausgangsstoffen für immer wieder gleichwertige neue Produkte werden können, offen entwickelt und geteilt. Open Regenerative Design. Du kannst dem Projekt helfen mit deinem Wissen, deinen Ideen und deiner Lust, etwas auszuprobieren und herauszufinden. Open Regenerative Design Zur Seite . OPENiT Guerilla Festival 2013 in Berlin thumb|296pxen A guerilla conference on Open Ecological Economy around Moritzplatz and Oranienplatz in Berlin from''' 26-29 September 2013. Join the making '''de Eine Guerilla Konferenz über Offene Ökologische Wirtschaft im Stadtgebiet rings um den Moritzplatz und Oranienplatz in Berlin vom 26-29 September 2013. Mitgestalten . Sören Bewässerungssystem (Offene Produktentwicklung) de Sören ist ein Open Source Bewässerungssystem für Balkon-, Terassen- & Fensterbankbepfanzungen. Es versorgt Pflanzen auch bei längerer Abwesenheit stets optimal mit Wasser ohne dieses zu verschwenden. Der Bauplan findet sich hier im Wiki. Baue es nach und entwickele es mit uns weiter. Baue einen Sören und entwickele ihn weiter / en Build and test your open source irrigiation system Sören . . OWi Poster (Offene Produktentwicklung) de 'Ein vollständig bioabbaubares Poster mit Bioplaste „bedruckt“ und Gemüsesamen: Auf einem Beet wird das Poster zu Gemüse. 100% biodegradable & 100% Yummy! Eine Offene Produktentwicklung mit R+DIY Workshops. . LÖWi - Materialien - Lexikon Ökologischer Wirtschaft thumb|160px|LÖWi Logo: Zahnrad & Baum; Natur und Technik im Kreislauf miteinander'de 'Wie sammeln wir Wissen für eine ökologische Wirtschaft? Wie stellen wir es bereit? Wie ermöglichen wir uns gegenseitig ökologischen und klugen Umgang mit Materialien, biologischer Natur, Werkzeugen und Prozessen? Eine Sammlung . Biomodule - Natur Digital thumb|160px|Workshop: Nature Digital'de In einer offenen und ökologischen Wirtschaft wird die biologische Natur viel klüger in unser Wirtschaften und auch umfassender in unser Leben eingebunden sein. Digitale Medien bieten dafür neue und interessante Möglichkeiten. Wie wäre es mit Biomodulen: Wikiseiten zur kollektiven Informationssammlung, Abbildung und Interaktion mit unserer Umgebung? . Open Source Business Models de '''Welche Geschäftsmodelle für Unternehmen und Gestalter in einer offenen ökologischen Kreislaufwirtschaft? Welche Geschäftsmodelle funktionieren zusammen mit Openness für Erfinder, Gestalter und Produzenten? Bietet Regeneratives Design vielleicht besondere Chancen? Zur Seite / '''en Openness need compatible business models for designers, inventors and producers. We collect them and search for new ideas. To the page . In die Medien: Erkläre es der Öffentlichkeit de 'Wie erklärt und verbreitet man mit einfachen Bildern, Videos, Kampagnen, Aktionen etc. Ideen Offener und Ökologischer Wirtschaft? Teile deine Idee, entwickele Ideen weiter, setze Ideen um. Zur Seite . Open Materials: Verwendungen entdecken thumb|160px'de Mit www.trxp.eu gibt es eine kostenlose Plattform zum Austausch von gebrauchten Produkten und industriellen Restmaterialien. Hier wird anhand verschiedener Beispiele beschrieben, welche Materialien wiederverwendbar sind. Zur Seite . OWi Zertifikat de Die Idee eines Zertifikates und Kommunikationssystemes für offene regenerative Produkte. Kann man ein solches Zertifikat durch eine offene Community transparent vergeben und entwickeln? Zur Seite . Action! Verwirklichungsformen einer offenen Ökologischen Wirtschaft de Lose Ideensammlungen für Verwirklichung und Organisation von Verwirklichung einer Ökologischen Wirtschaft. (Workshopergebnisse) Zur Seite . Projekte (im Web) Linkliste zu offenen Peer Production Projekten rings um die Themen Nachhaltigkeit, Ökologisches Wirtschaften und Open Source. Fügt euer Projekte/Projekte hier ein oder schreibt in die Kommentare und auf der Seite. . Open Leila: Open Sharing Shops Leila ist ein Leihladen in Berlin. Wir können Dinge nachhaltiger nutzen, wenn wir sie teilen statt wegschließen, sie leihen statt kaufen. Wie funktioniert ein Leihladen, wie kann man ihn weiterentwickeln, betreiben, organisieren mit offenen Werkzeugen und Methoden? Zur Seite . OSE Open Source Ecology thumb|left|68pxOpen Source Ecology baut offen und kollaborativ mit dem Global Construction Set die 50 wichtigsten Landmaschinen Open Source nach. (Es gibt auch eine kleine Seite dazu hier im Wiki.) Du kannst ein Projekt hinzufügen, wenn du eins kennst. Benutze die Kommentare oder schreibe es direkt in die Wikiseite. Letzte Aktivitäten im Wiki Kategorie:Wiki